Ivory Tower
by Blithe Novelties
Summary: Chris is holding a five year TDI reunion, and Izzy is looking for someone special there...Zeke. She knows he's lived in an 'ivory tower' for all of his life, but that doesn't stop her from liking him. ExI friendship. Slight Ezzy.


**AN: I was bored, and I had an idea for an Ezzy friendship/slight ExI oneshot. So here it is...Oh! And living in an 'ivory tower' means having a protected life. That reminded me of Zeke...so hence the title. :P **

**If you don't like Ezzy please don't leave bad comments/flame me. I don't mind if you don't like ExI though... (And, I don't mind any TDI pairing...this one is my 2nd favorite TDI (fanon) pairing, though )And please don't leave bad comments about the song if you hate it-I don't care if you like it or hate it, but please don't leave bad comments.**

**Thanks and enjoy.**

**And, as you know, I don't own TDI.**

**Dislaimer: The Total Drama series belongs to Cartoon Network, Teletoon, and Fresh TV.**

TDI: Ivory Tower:

Chris had invited-forced-all twenty-two (original) former contestants to Playa de Losers for a five year reunion…or rather, it was Chef who had provoked Chris to do so without them being thrown into another season of risky challenges.

All of them had shown up, and upon meeting old friends and enemies, the reunions were joyous…or horrible, depending on whom you talked to. Lindsay and Tyler and Bridgette and Geoff were already making out-much to the discomfort of everyone near them, for nobody wanted to hear people 'suck face' for minutes without coming up for air. The ones quarreling were mainly Gwen and Heather and Courtney and Duncan-though it wasn't a surprise to anyone when the punk and the former CIT started marking out in the middle of their feud.

The others were doing various things that reminded Izzy of the good old days of _Total Drama Island,_ when she went by E-Scope and was the leader of a trio consisting of Eva, Noah, and of course, herself.

Speaking of the bookworm…he seemed to be chatting-or was it flirting?-with the tan BFFL, Katie or whatever her name was. And Izzy, being Izzy, decided to pop in.

"Hey guys!" she popped out from underneath the table, startling the two.

"Izzy! Do you mind?" Noah hissed; he didn't look pleased.

"No, no, I don't mind-hey where's your book? I thought you liked to read or do you hate reading now? Because that can happen to some people-they like something for a while and then they hate it. Take me for instance, when I first started dating Justin, I liked him, but then I discovered he was a _filthy liar!"_ she shouted the last two words over her shoulder, hoping the male model would hear.

"For the last time, we never dated! And I am not a liar!" Justin shouted back.

"Are too!" Izzy stuck out her tongue.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"_Not!"_

"Too too-too-too-too-too-too-_too!"_

"Aurgh!" Justin threw up his hands in frustration and stalked off.

The wild red head turned around, but Noah and Katie were no longer there.

"Ah well…guess they won't get to her about my awesome experience that I had last year in the wilderness," she shrugged.

XxX

In a half hour, Izzy had spoken to almost everyone there; including Chris and Chef, neither of which seemed pleased that she did so. It didn't matter to her anyway; she would keep the knife Chef hurled at her as a souvenir, because it was his loss.

There was only one person she hadn't spoken to, and that was Ezekiel; actually, to be quite honest, she hadn't seen him either. And she _really_ wanted to talk to him.

Izzy circled around the pool area for the nth time, nodding to her ex-boyfriend, Owen, in greeting. He nodded back before returning to the buffet.

She was just getting ready to give up when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Lookin' fo'or so'omeone, eh?"

Izzy jumped and spun around in the air, cackling joyously, "Zeke!"

She ended up tackling him and knocked him to the ground.

"O'ouch…"

"Whoops, sorry Zeke," she giggled, helping him up.

"It's alright, eh," he replied, picking up his trusty toque and placing it back on his head.

"How are you? I'm good, wonderful even! This reunion was an awesome idea; I get to see all of my old friends! Oh, hey! Do you want to her about my adventure in the wilderness? You do? Okay, well, it started off with me running away from the…well you already know whom I was running from. Anyway, they caught me and were shipping me away to some special 'institution,' where I would be the only one there, so, I jumped out of the helicopter and I fell-"

"Izzy, calm do'own, eh. I can't understand yo'ou."

"Whoops! Sorry, when it comes to talking and fire and other stuff, my lips get minds of their own. Hahahaha!"

"It's alright, eh."

"Now as I was saying, I jumped out of the plane and fell into a _huge _snowdrift. I was free, well, somewhat; I was still tied with a rope. So, I escaped, using only my teeth," Izzy bared her canines for emphasis.

"That's interesting. Then what happened, eh?" Ezekiel smiled.

"Well," she twirled a strand of hair around her finger, enjoying the attention, "Once I got free, I ran off in search of civilization. When I found none, I went off to find food, shelter, and wood for fire. I did find a cave…but there was a bear in it."

"A bear?"

"A _huge _bear, but I didn't care; I wanted that cave and didn't want to share it. So I went and got a large stick and scared him off. And then, I…"

XxX

She continued on and on with her story; Ezekiel hanging on every word.

"A week later, I broke my arm climbing a tall tree, and guess what they found in the X-ray? A microchip! They put a microchip in my arm!"

"But why wo'ould they do that, eh?"

"I don't know, I think they think I'm dangerous or something. Hahahahahaha…" she rubbed her arm awkwardly, running out of stuff to say.

'_Dang this crush! If it was a fish, I'd spear it through its-no, bad Izzy, bad, bad Izzy!'_

"Izzy…what's wro'ong?"

"Nothing, Zeke, nothing at all…except, I have been feeling really weird…like I feel like there are bats flying around in my stomach."

"Yo'ou ate live bats?" the prairie boy looked worried.

"What? No Zeke. I feel nervous; I don't know why though…but now that I think about it, I have been feeling strange lately…when I think of you…it's hard to explain. It's really weird though," she hoped he would get the message.

"Are yo'ou sick?"

"No Zeke! I have a crush on you, okay!"

"Oh…" Ezekiel looked embarrassed, "okay. I like yo'ou too."

"Yay!" Izzy tackled him again, cackling madly.

This time, when they got up, they were both laughing.

"Alright Izzy," Ezekiel said, "I get that yo'ou like me, but what I don't get is why yo'ou feel like bats are flying in yo'our stomach."

Izzy shook her head, giggling,"Don't worry about it."

He nodded, but still looked slightly confused.

Izzy giggled again; she knew that Zeke had lived in an 'ivory tower' for all of his life, but that was okay; that was just they way she liked him.


End file.
